1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel handle, to a golf spike wrench incorporating such a handle, and the combination of a golf spike wrench and spike cleaner.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Over the years, there have been developed a variety of golf spike wrenches for inserting and removing spikes from the soles of golf shoes. These wrenches have been of various construction; however, for the most part, they are essentially of a somewhat T-shaped cross-section, the cross bar of the T providing a handle or means for gripping with one's hand. At the other end of the stem of the T is located a so-called wrench assembly comprising two spaced-apart pins for association with two, correspondingly spaced-apart, holes in the golf spikes.
Golf spike wrenches such as above-described have been provided generally either entirely of metal, or partly of metal, i.e., only the stem and wrench assembly of metal, with a plastic handle. In the latter case, the handle provided in the golf spike wrenches of which I am aware are of two pieces riveted or otherwise joined together, e.g., by adhesive means. The stem, or shaft, and wrench assembly are, in some constructions, of one piece and in other constructions of two separate pieces. The stem of the golf spike wrench is usually of metal; however, the wrench assembly is sometimes of plastic, if the stem and wrench assembly are of two separate pieces.
In the case of the golf spike wrenches comprising an integral metal stem and wrench assembly, dead bores are usually drilled in the face of the assembly; afterwards, pins are pressed-fitted into the bores, these being for association with the correspondingly spaced-apart holes in the golf spikes.
Although golf spike wrenches such as are presently commercially available are satisfactory in their performance to a degree, their manufacture does, in some cases, require assembly, as well as a machining operation. Moreover, when the golf spike wrench, shaft, and handle are not an integral unit, this requires assembly of the handle with the shaft, and in some cases assembly of the wrench with the shaft. A major disadvantage with presently available golf spike wrenches is that, while the handle provides a somewhat satisfactory gripping means, it does not provide the optimum leverage for removing difficult to remove golf spikes. Neither does the handle configuration of the T-shaped handle provide means whereby inward pressure can be satisfactory exerted on inserting or removing a golf spike into or from the sole of the shoe.
With the plastic wrench assembly, the two wrench pins can be surrounded by plastic during the forming operation. Or dead bores can be machined into the plastic surface after formation of the plastic wrench assembly, followed by press-fitting of the pins into the dead bores. Nevertheless, the pressure exerted on the pins after repeated usage causes the pins to become loosened, and ultimately the wrench becomes unusable.
Another golf spike wrench presently available of which I am aware is essentially of the configuration of the ordinary screwdriver. The bit end of the wrench comprises two spaced-apart pins or prongs for association with the holes in the golf spike. This wrench, while simple in construction, is even somewhat less desirable than the other golf spike wrenches described above, as its particular handle construction does not result in the most desirable leverage to facilitate removal of hard to remove golf spikes.
On rainy days particularly, or when the ground is somewhat soft after a rain, a golfer's shoe bottom picks up dirt, grass, etc. After a while, there is so much accumulation between the golf spikes that this accumulation of dirt, grass, etc. must be removed from the shoe sole to provide better footing, and greater ease in walking. The removal of this accumulation is accomplished by a variety of means, depending somewhat upon the particular golfer, and the means at hand for digging away this accumulation. Oftentimes a screwdriver is used or the blade of a pocket knife. At other times, the golfer uses a golf tee to aid the removal of this accumulation. There is also available commercially at least one particular cleaning tool for this purpose. However, as far as I am aware, there is no tool available that provides a combination golf spike wrench and spike cleaner.